


Fun in the Sun

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, this is just a cute little novahd story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: Aleks and James go out on a date to the beach and bring their favorite girls, Ein and Mishka, along.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've had this written a long time ago, but I'm just now posting it oh well. I hope you all enjoy!

It’s been a while since James and Aleks have been on a proper date. Since James has been streaming even more, the stress of moving again, and then Aleks leaving to go to PAX east, they haven’t really had time to go out and relax. Of course there have been nights where they’ve stayed in and just lounged on the couch enjoying each other’s company, but Aleks prefers to go out more. While James likes having romantic dinners at home as opposed to going out, he allows Aleks to plan dates that require them to go somewhere.

“How about a beach day?” suggests Aleks, looking at his phone.

“A beach date?” James repeats back. Him and Aleks are taking a break to eat lunch after they had just filmed. They had just placed an order for food and now they are waiting until it’s time to pick it up.

“Yeah, on Friday it shouldn’t be that face melting hot.” Aleks shows James his phone where it has the forecast displayed. Since they both have off on that day, so it will be easy enough to go on that day. “We could bring the girls too.”

“You know what? That sounds like a good idea.” They have never been to the beach on a date. Despite living around tons of beaches, James doesn’t go to them as often as Aleks does. However, this time, the thought of bringing the pups to the beach and spending the day with Aleks seems pretty relaxing.

“Holy shit, I didn’t think you’d actually agree.” Aleks looks at his boyfriend in surprise. Every time Aleks has planned public dates, he usually chooses places that are air conditioned or places where they can walk to in a short distance so they don’t get drenched in sweat. Aleks figured for once he could switch it up a bit and choose a strictly outdoor based date.

James shrugs before saying, “I’m willing to see how a beach date will go.” Aleks grins at his boyfriend’s words. Today is Wednesday, so now Aleks has plenty of time to plan on what to bring and what beach is the best to go to.

 

“Are you ready to leave?” Aleks asks. Since he offered the beach date, he said he would drive them there. James agreed, so now they are currently getting ready to leave from Aleks’ place.

“Are you sure you have everything we need?” James responds. He knows Aleks has a tendency to forget some things. There has been one too many times Aleks left James’ house only for James to text him saying he left something there and say he will just give it to him at work.

“I have plenty of water for us and the dogs. All the towels are already in the car. I also have the sandwiches and shit packed,” lists Aleks. He had spent the time before James came over rechecking to make sure he had enough of everything. Enough towels to sit on and dry off both them and the dogs, enough water so they don’t die of dehydration, even enough ice packs so that that the food stays cold. He wants their first date out in a while to be perfect.

“Okay, let’s go.” James then calls for Ein who, along with Mishka even though her name wasn’t called, scampers over. James latches the leash onto her collar while Aleks does the same to Mishka. The dogs begin to dance around, aware that they are about to go somewhere.

“Come on, girls.” Aleks grabs the huge cooler where he has all the water and food packed. He walks over to the front door, Mishka following since her leash is wrapped around her owner’s wrist. James walks out the door first with Ein and then Aleks locks up his apartment.

Aleks chose a less populated beach to go to. With living in LA and knowing tons of people who are beach goers, Aleks was able ask around and find a spot where James and him would be able to have a bit more peace and quiet. Of course on the way there, they drive with the AC cranked up. As they get closer, Mishka and Ein begin to get restless as if they know exactly where they are going. Once they arrive, Aleks parks. At feeling the car stop and turn off, Mishka and Ein seem to get even more excited.

“Here, I’ll take Mishka and you can grab the shit,” James offers as they exit the car. James opens the back seat and grabs both the leashes before the girls have a chance to hop out. Aleks opens the trunk in order to grab the cooler and an umbrella that he most certainly did not steal from the warehouse. At seeing Aleks struggle a bit with the cooler and umbrella, James reaches over and grabs the bag with all the towels, and a few other items in it, so he can shrug it up onto his shoulder.

“This way.” Aleks starts walking off in the direction of the spot he wants to settle down. It takes a few minutes to get to, but with the dogs sniffing around, it takes a bit more. Eventually, Aleks finds an area where they’re not too close to the other people that are there. Aleks pulls out a large towel and spreads it out. He then sticks the umbrella into the sand so that they all have a bit of shade.

“We should probably eat first,” says James who sits down on the towel. Ein and Mishka settle down on the blanket with him like the good dogs they are. Aleks sets the cooler next to them in the sand and opens it, pulling out sandwiches, chips, and water.

The two eat lunch in peace. While there are still people around them, they mind their own business and leave the couple alone. Aleks and James watch the world around them in a comfortable silence as they eat. There’s a few kids collecting shells, a couple chats as they walk hand in hand past them, dozens of seagulls swoop by, and the sounds of waves crashing is as soothing as ever.

“Mishka, what the fuck!” Aleks shouts as she begins to dig at the sand, causing it to land all over the towel and them. Thankfully, they are almost done with their food, so nothing is really ruined. Still, Mishka stops at her owner’s shouting, looking at him confused.

“I guess they’re getting bored.” James gathers the ziplock bag his sandwich was in along with the chip bag and nearly empty water bottle. He puts the trash in a separate bag and the water back into the cooler.

“I guess.” Aleks follows his lead in doing a quick clean up. Before he gets up, Aleks pulls out one of those water bottles for dogs. He offers it to Mishka who laps at it until she turns away. Offering it now to Ein, she takes a few laps before she’s content. James suggests putting on sunscreen since he does not feel like dealing with a lobster looking Aleksandr once they return home. They cover themselves then turn their attention back to the dogs.

“Come on, time to play in the water.” James crouches down, unwrapping the leashes that he had tied around the umbrella. He hands Mishka’s leash to Aleks, who takes it and wraps it around his wrist. The two of them walk towards the water, the sun now beating down on them as they were somewhat protected by the umbrella shade.

“You wanna play in the water?” Aleks coos to Mishka who looks uncertain at the water as the waves crash and the water rolls onto the sand. Aleks walks forward, enough to get his bare feet wet. Mishka slowly walks after him, seeming to test the cool water.

“Ein, you can’t do much, but you can get your feet wet.” Obviously since Ein is such a short dog, if she goes too far she’ll be struggling. Like Aleks, James walks into the water a bit. However, Ein seems more heasitent than Mishka does with the ocean.

Now that Ein is in the water, Mishka comes jumping over to her, now enjoying the water. Mishka noses at Ein, trying to get her to play, but it seems as if the smaller dog isn’t having any of it. Instead, Mishka starts prancing deeper into the ocean as Aleks lets her. The water now comes up to her belly, and she jumps away when a mini wave laps against her chest.

“Well, Mish seems to be enjoying this,” Aleks comments as his dog still continues to splash around. Aleks flicks water at her, obviously not hard enough that it hits her face. Still, Mishka tries to bite at it like the dummy she is.

“I don’t think Ein does,” laughs James. He has now settled for simply sitting down with her in his lap. Since they both wore their swim trunks here, James has no problem getting wet. He holds Ein as he watches his boyfriend splash around with his dog. James lets out a loud laugh when water ends up getting into Mishka’s nose and she sneezes violently, yet she continues to enjoy the water.

“Mishka, you’re making a mess!” Aleks fusses when his pup went from dancing around in the water to attempting to dig to China again. Aleks let Mishka guide him where ever she wanted to roam and apparently that was back to the sandy shore to dig holes. At her owner’s voice, she looks up, her underbelly now covered in sand.

“You better clean her off before she gets back in,” James comments. Him and Ein have resorted to relaxing underneath the slight shade of the umbrella, Ein panting contendley in his lap.  
“I will,” Aleks groans, looking at Mishka who is beyond happy as her attention is turned back to digging the hole.

“Thank you, Ein, for being such a well behaved dog and not getting all dirty in the sand.” James squeezes Ein and kisses the top of her head. Even before they were dating James would always tease Aleks on how Ein never chews banisters or steals his food like Mishka does while Aleks always retorts about how his dog is too short to do any of that stuff anyway. Even as they are dating, the comments about how Mishka is a “bad dog” has yet to stop.

They spend about half an hour longer there. Mishka was having too much fun for Aleks to drag her away, even though at one point she started barking at the seagulls. James managed to get Ein to waddle in the water for a few minutes again until it seemed like her interest in the sun had worn off. James and Aleks eventually decided that it was time to pack up and take the now tired pups home. Of course, Aleks wipes Mishka down before he even allows her to step paw into his car. Still, despite his efforts to clean both dogs off, Aleks will totally have to vacuum it when they get back.

“Was that a nice change of a date?” Aleks asks as he drives back. Both the girls have settled down in the backseat, finally tired from today’s adventure.

“It was. I think the girls had a lot of fun too,” says James. He himself is also a tad worn out. A day out in the sun always tires someone out.

“I think so too, Mishka especially.” While both him and James weren’t able to really enjoy the water by themselves because of the dogs, they both had a good time. Aleks knows James enjoyed the day out with the dogs. It was different thing to do and it didn’t turn out to be a wreck.


End file.
